


My Life In The World of Pokemon Alternate Version

by ShinyHunter140



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter140/pseuds/ShinyHunter140





	1. Prologue

It's 1:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026. 

I woke up in my bedroom to use the bathroom and I saw the shadow walking towards me. 

Four hours and ten minutes later.

It's 5:10 am. 

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I got all of the Trainer supplies. 

I evolved all of the Pokemon that could and I kept some of them as babies. 

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia. 

I got my kwami Pokey and she hid herself inside of the purple backpack's last pouch. 

There are six Shiny Pokemon on my Team all females and one can Mega Evolve. 

Laura the Ultra Mega Lucario and Clementine the Chesnaught. 

Demeter the Delphox and Gabriella the Greninja.

Bijou the Ultra Dedenne and Larxene the Ultra Hawlucha.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. My eight pets and I enter the world of Pokemon.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

Sonic,all eight pets and I are inside of the forest near Professor Oak's laboratory.

Five minutes later. 

It's 6:25 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 6:40 am. 

My eight pets from the Real World and I arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I meet Yuki the daughter of Team Nexus Leader Cordell and I meet all of Ash's friends from the journeys.

One hour later.

It's 7:40 am.

I met Yuki the daughter of Team Nexus Leader Cordell and I met all of Ash's friends from the journeys. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

I defeated Ash Ketchum in a one on one Single Pokemon battle and he gave me some $. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. Ash gets betrayed and we support him.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 am. 

Ash got betrayed by eight people and we supported him.

Brock,Cilan,Dawn,Delia,Iris,May,Misty and Professor Samuel Oak.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 8:50 am. 

Ash and his Alolan friends got the Pokemon from all eight traitors. 

Ash took all of Paul's Pokemon away and he broke the Pokedex in half.

Ash gave Paul's Gliscor to Lillie and she hugged him. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. The Team Rocket Trio tries to catch me and fails miserably

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:00 am.

The Team Rocket Trio tried to catch me and failed miserably. 

Clemont and I sent them blasting off with a Thunderbolt Move from our Dedennes. 

Bijou and Derek. 

Ten minutes later. 

It's 9:10 am.

Bijou and Clemont's Dedenne found out that they're siblings. 

Brother and sister. 

Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian saw that their crystal was reacting to a Thunderbolt Move. 

Professor Sebastian sent out Attila,Hun and Pierce to solve the mystery. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

Ash and his loyal friends found out that I'm being hunted down by the three Team Rocket Agents from my Aura power. 

My eight pets and I are inside of the Viridian Forest. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I meet the three Team Rocket Agents Attila,Hun and Pierce.

Five minutes later. 

It's 9:25 am.

Ryan's family saw me and they gasped.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:30 am. 

Bijou got badly poisoned by the wild Beedrill swarm and I used a Full Restore on her. 

Bijou and Ryan's family used their Thunderbolt Moves. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:35 am.

Attila,Hun and Pierce appeared in the Viridian Forest from Elgyem's Teleport Move.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:40 am.

Attila,Hun and Pierce saw my eight pets from the Real World. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:45 am. 

I put Ryan on my left shoulder and I looked at my eight pets who were growling angrily. 

I saw the three Team Rocket Agents and I grabbed the Luxury Ball from my belt around my waist. 

Laura quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the three Team Rocket Agents.

Laura quickly used the Dark Pulse Move on Elygem and she knocked her out with a Critical Hit. 

Four minutes later I defeated all three of the Team Rocket Agents and I sent them blasting off. 

It's 9:50 am. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Fireman Sam World.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:10 am.

Sonic,my eight pets and I are in the Pontypandy park. 

It's 4:10 pm on Sunday September the 6th 2026. 

Five minutes later.

It's 4:15 pm.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my green tent near the bathroom and I've got my six Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Dahlia,Morgan and Sophie are fast asleep in their crates. 

Matthew and Paige are fast asleep in their cages. 

Adrian,Rocky and Tigger are fast asleep in their beds. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.

It's 6:30 am on Monday September the 7th 2026 in Pontypandy. 

Over in my Pokemon World it's 12:30 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026. 

I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous. 

One minute later I exited the tent and I entered the girl's bathroom.

Four minutes later I stopped vomiting into the toilet and I sat down on the clean floor. 

It's 6:35 am. 

One minute later I felt the pain get worse and I blacked out on the floor. 

One minute later Bijou popped out of her Luxury Ball and she didn't see me.

One minute later Bijou tapped on Laura's Luxury Ball with her right front paw and she exited the tent to find me. 

One minute later Bijou walked into the girl's bathroom and she saw me her trainer passed out. 

One minute later Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she saw that I wasn't in the tent. 

It's 6:40 am.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my six Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.

At 7:25 am Sam and his four friends put out the fire that Laura had started because she wanted to save me. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday September the 8th 2026. 

Over in my Pokemon World it's 12:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my clean Real World clothes. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Sam and his five friends got their Starter Pokemon from me.

Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. I master all of the abilities with my Pokemon and I master the power of my kwami.

Four hours and forty minutes later.

It's 5:10 pm. 

I mastered all of the abilities with my Pokemon and I mastered the power of my kwami.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Two hours later.

It's 8:30 pm.

Sam and I had a Triple Pokemon battle.

Sam lost and I won. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my six Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. James and Jessie tell their boss Giovanni about me

The next day.

It's 4:30 pm on Wednesday September the 9th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon World it's 10:30 am on Monday March the 9th 2026. 

I'm relaxing under a tree outside of the fire station and my Pokemon are playing tag.

Sam and his four friends are relaxing in the living room.

James and Jessie are at the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

James and Jessie are in their boss Giovanni's office.

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:55 am.

James and Jessie showed their boss a picture of me.

Giovanni was really surprised and he ordered them to capture me.

James and Jessie promised to Giovanni that they would capture me without failing. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Attila,Hun and Pierce tell Giovanni about me defeating them

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:05 am.

Attila,Hun and Pierce told Giovanni about me defeating them. 

Giovanni was amazed and he ordered them to capture me.

Attila,Hun and Pierce promised to Giovanni that they would capture me without failing. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian get the 2 evil auras ready for me.

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:15 am. 

Attila,Hun and Pierce arrived in the laboratory. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:25 am.

Attila,Hun and Pierce told the scientists about me.

Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian.

Thirty minutes later. 

It's 11:55 am.

Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian got the two evil auras all ready for me.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Robocar Poli World

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:50 pm.

I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:10 pm.

Sonic,my eight pets and I are at the Banana Street cabin in Brooms Town.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 pm.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

One hour later. 

It's 8:15 pm.

My eight pets and I are relaxing in the two cabins. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the bottom bunk bed in my cabin and I've got my six Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I meet the Rescue Team and I meet the villagers.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Thursday September the 10th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon World it's 12:00 am on Tuesday March the 10th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Galar outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

My eight pets,Bijou and I are outside of the cabins. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am. 

I saw the Owl Forest on fire and I called the Rescue Team.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

Poli and his three friends arrived to put out the Owl Forest fire. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

The fire is out and the team is looking for clues.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

Bijou found a cigarette on the ground and she used her Thunderbolt Move to get everyone's attention. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

I met the Brooms Town Rescue Team and I got two medals from them. 

One for Bijou and one for me. 

Two hours later.

It's 9:50 am.

I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. The Brooms Town Rescue Team and I set up some traps for Team Rocket

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

The Brooms Town Rescue Team and I set up some traps for Team Rocket. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue center and I've got my six Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. I leave the Robocar Poli World and I enter the Miraculous Ladybug World

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Friday September the 11th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon world it's 12:00 am on Wednesday March the 11th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Galar outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

Sonic,all eight pets and I are in Paris near the bakery. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

One hour later.

It's 8:45 am.

I bought the pet friendly apartment with my $ from my Pokemon's Pickup Ability and I got the key. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. I get akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura after getting two emails from my cyberbully.

One hour later.

It's 9:45 am.

I put my stuff away in the apartment from my bags and I sat down on the couch. 

One hour later.

It's 10:45 am.

I got onto my main gmail account and I saw two emails from my cyberbully Lisa Ware Krantz.

Your fucking shitty ass Pokemon Nuzlocke crossover stories will be deleted tonight forever!

Go commit suicide by jumping from a cliff slut! 

I blocked the cyberbully and I deleted the emails. 

I put the phone down on the nightstand and I growled angrily. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:55 am.

I got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura. 

I left the two story apartment without my Pokemon and I turned the villagers into my minions. 

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 11:10 am.

Cat Noir and Ladybug got me back to normal.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my six Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

My seven cyberbullies are in jail and they won't be able to escape. 

I looked in my purple backpack and I saw eleven boxes for my eleven Miraculous user friends. 

Tomorrow I'll give them some Pokemon and we'll have a battle. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. I meet the Miraculous users and I meet the villagers.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Saturday September the 12th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon World it's 12:00 am on Thursday March the 12th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Galar outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I met the Miraculous users and I met the villagers.

I apologized for my behavior yesterday and everyone accepted it. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. Marinette and the ten Miraculous users become Pokemon Trainers.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Marinette and all ten Miraculous users got their Starter Pokemon from me. 

Marinette and all ten Miraculous users nicknamed their Pokemon. 

Marinette and all ten Miraculous users found out that I've got a kwami named Pokey. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my six Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. Attila,Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce enter the Fireman Sam World.

Meanwhile over in the Pokemon World.

It's 4:30 pm.

Attila and his four friends entered the portal. 

Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Attila and his four friends arrived in the Pontypandy park. 

Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce. 

It's 10:50 pm.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:55 pm.

Attila looked around and he saw the scorch marks from my Lucario's Blaze Kick Move. 

James looked around and he saw the fire station. 

Attila,Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce knew that I was in the park with my Shiny Pokemon. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hopef that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. Attila,Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce get arrested by Malcolm.

Five minutes later.

It's 11:00 pm. 

Malcolm rode his motorcycle past the park and he saw all five criminals. 

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 11:15 pm.

Attila,Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce are in jail.

Forty minutes later.

It's 11:55 pm.

Attila,Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce got their Pokemon taken away by Malcolm.

Attila,Hun,James,Jessie and Pierce got their weapons taken away by Malcolm. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. I get a phone call from the Pontypandy police and I find out that the 5 Team Rocket Grunts are in jail

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Sunday September the 13th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon World it's 12:00 am on Friday March the 13th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my red Galar outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Back on the day before I left Sam and his friends gave me some phone numbers. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:30 am. 

I got onto my phone and I saw two voicemail messages. 

I checked them out and I looked at the Pokemon happily. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. I leave the Miraculous Ladybug World and I enter the Tayo World

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Sonic,my eight pets,Bijou and I are at the bus garage in Tayo's World.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

I met Tayo the bus and his four friends. 

Gani,Lani,Peanut and Rogi.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. I meet the rescue team and I meet the villagers.

Two hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I met the Rescue Squad and I met the villagers. 

Everyone fell in love with Bijou and Demeter my two Pokemon. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. I stop the two bank robbers with my two Pokemon and I get a medal from the rescue team

Four hours later. 

It's 4:30 pm. 

I stopped the two bank robbers with my two Pokemon and I got a medal from the Rescue Squad. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my four Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

At 7:30 pm Attila and his four friends broke out of their jail cell. 

At 7:50 pm Attila and his four friends got their Pokemon back. 

Malcolm and Sergeant Taylor can't find them anywhere in Pontypandy. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. I leave the Tayo World and I enter the Super Wings World.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Monday September the 14th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon World it's 12:00 am on Saturday March the 14th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black Galar outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:40 am. 

Sonic,my eight pets,Bijou and I are at the World Airport. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. I meet the vehicles and I show them my Pokemon.

One hour later.

It's 8:40 am.

I met the vehicles and I showed them my Pokemon. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

Kim,Paul and I stopped chatting with each other.

Kim and Paul promised to keep me safe from the 5 Team Rocket Grunts. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:10 am.

I got Sonic my Hoopa out and he opened up the two portals. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

Sonic and I stopped chatting with each other. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey enter the Super Wings World.

One hour later.

It's 10:15 am. 

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey my three Real World friends are at the world airport.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:35 am.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I stopped talking with each other. 

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey my friends got very mad at all 5 of the Team Rocket Grunts. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey become Pokemon Trainers.

Four hours and forty minutes later.

It's 5:10 pm.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey caught all of their Pokemon. 

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey nicknamed all of their Pokemon.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey got all of their Trainer supplies. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the world airport and I've got my 4 Pokemon in their Luxury Balls. 

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey my three friends are fast asleep in their spare bedroom. 

At 8:30 pm Lannah Cox and I had a Pokemon battle. 

Lannah lost in the battle and I won. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. We leave the Super Wings World and we enter the PAW Patrol World.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday September the 15th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon World it's 12:00 am on Sunday March the 15th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Galar outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:40 am. 

Sonic,my eight pets,three friends,Bijou and I are at the Adventure Bay park. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. We meet the PAW Patrol and we meet the villagers.

One hour and five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

We met the PAW Patrol and we met the villagers. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:55 am. 

Ryder,all ten of the pups,Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Ryder and all ten of the pups got really mad at all five Team Rocket Grunts. 

Chase,Mayor Goodway and Ryder promised to keep us four safe from the five Team Rocket Grunts. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey get their kwamis.

One hour and fifty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey my three friends got their kwamis. 

Their names are Daizzi,Roaar and Barkk. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. We stop Sid Swashbuckle the pirate and we get rewarded by the PAW Patrol

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm. 

We stopped Sid Swashbuckle the pirate and we got rewarded by the PAW Patrol.

Arrby and Sid are in the prison together.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Lookout and I've got my four Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey my three friends are fast asleep in their bedroom. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. We leave the PAW Patrol World and we enter the Pokemon World Alola Region.

The next day. 

It's 1:00 pm on Wednesday September the 16th 2026.

Over in my Pokemon World it's 7:00 am on Monday March the 16th 2026.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm.

I packed up my belongings and I got my Hoopa Sonic out. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 1:40 pm. 

Sonic,my eight pets,three friends,Bijou and I are on Route 1 in the Alola Region. 

It's 7:40 am. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thirty Five. I defeat the Alola Elite Four and I become the Champion.

Two hours later.

It's 9:40 am. 

I defeated the Alola Region Elite Four and I became the new Champion. 

I set up the first Nuzlocke rule and I set up the second Nuzlocke rule. 

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey hugged me. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

Roxie the Virbank City Gym Leader appeared and she has her band. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Thirty Six. I defeat Roxie the Gym Leader and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

Two hours later. 

It's 11:45 am. 

I defeated the Gym Leader Roxie and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey tried to cheer me up. 

I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	38. Thirty Seven. We meet the Kahunas and we meet everyone at the Aether Paradise.

Five hours and five minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met the Kahunas and we met everyone at the Aether Paradise.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Lookout and I've got my four Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey my three friends are fast asleep in their bedroom. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. We defeat the eight Kanto Region Gym Leaders and we get the Badges

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 17th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated the eight Kanto Region Gym Leaders and we got the Badges. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Thirty Nine. We defeat the Kanto Elite Four and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We defeated the Kanto Elite Four and I declined the Champion title. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Johto Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Forty. I defeat the Ex Team Cipher Boss Greevil and I purify the Shadow Pokemon

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 18th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the Ex Team Cipher Boss Greevil and I purified the two Shadow Pokemon after getting two flutes. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
